


where you are not (or are)

by somnimae



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Fluff, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnimae/pseuds/somnimae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles where either everything is right in the world or everything had already fallen apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="small">Update: "Mirror, mirror" - RikuTen (NSFW)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Download Complete

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here so...how to tag...also I know it's problematic leave me in the flames of hell. I'm also multishipping trash and I WILL SIN.
> 
> **Prompt** (ed) from Shiroi's R18 PICSPAM. BLESS YOUR SOUL THANK YOU.  
>  **Pairing:** one-sided RikuTen, implied GakuTen  
>  **Word count:** 300  
>  **Warning:** Masturbation, incest, result of headcanons(?), does this count as explicit?

It began as mere curiosity, forwarding the files that Ten-nii had sent to their manager, not knowing that he had sent them by mistake in their trade. 

In the darkness of his room, with his hand moving rhythmically on his cock and biting back his moans, he swiped from one picture to the next on his screen. He gazed longingly at the pleasure filled Ten, captured with cum messily decorating his stomach, shirt pushed up and nipples coated with saliva, clutching onto the pillow as he cried for the cock deep inside him. Increasing his speed, he imagined himself being one with his older brother, being the one driving him crazy with pleasure, and the one who would cum inside him so when Ten stood they both could see Riku dripping out of him and coating his inner thighs and Ten would look back at him with his white shirt hanging off his shoulder and describe how good Riku had felt.

Instead he'd have to live through whoever took these photos of his precious brother, to kiss and hold him, to wipe the cum that coated his lips after Ten sucked him off and pushed the liquids onto his tongue. Riku would have to continue imagining Ten-nii holding him, gasping his name, crying out for him to release inside of him and together, tightening around him, and wrapping his legs around his waist to buck up and meet his thrusts. 

"Ten-nii!" Riku cries, cumming over his hand. Panting, he cleans himself with the tissues next to his bed, thinking about how Gaku may be holding Ten-nii at this moment. How would Ten-nii look this time? What kind of sounds did he make for Gaku?

_Lucky._

Riku wished he was with him.

Turning into his pillow, Riku cried himself to sleep.


	2. Rides (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I could just...upload them all. I did say I have a multishipping problem, right?
> 
>  **Prompt:** Ten riding Ryuu (seriously that's it)  
>  **Pairing:** RyuuTen  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Warning:** Anal, sex, not edited

"Take it slow, Ten."

The younger male scoffed, shoving Ryuu back down to the bed, wanting to ignore him after hearing the choked need in his tone, but eased himself onto his waiting cock. Ryuu restrained himself from bucking up, to avoid punishment as Ten set the pace. Starting slowly, Ten raised his hips up and grinded after he fully sat down.

"Faster," Ryuu growled, reaching to grab Ten's hips. 

"You said go slow, remember?" His hands were swatted away and Ten leaned back, supporting himself on Ryuu's muscular thighs and began to slam himself down.

"No touching. Just watch."


	3. Room for Two (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** ed by TRIGGER being OT3 and me being some loser rolling around in a trash can. This is a continuation of the last.  
>  **Pairing** : RyuuGakuTen  
>  **Word Count** : 100  
>  **Warnings** : Threesome, smut basically, clearly something I'm going to edit
> 
> (I suck at warnings I'm sorry.)

Seeing Ten fucking himself on Ryuu was a welcome sight, especially when their center was in control and driving himself into a moaning mess on top. Gaku doesn't mean to be unfair to Ryuu when he joins them, wrapping his hand around Ten's neglected cock, having the teen fuck himself into his hand with each bounce on Ryuu's dick. Then he's soon pulled down into a sloppy kiss.

Ryuu's name becomes a mantra on Ten's lips and against Gaku's own he can hear Ryuu moan how good it feels inside Ten and how they both should be inside him.

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have PTSD when I sent this and the spellcheck had Rue and I accidentally pressed the wrong button on accident and I didn't read it over because I was super embarrassed so I had sent it and ran...
> 
> THEN I LOOKED BACK AND IT WAS RUE.
> 
> I AM STILL SO SORRY.
> 
> (Bless you [yeolee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolee) for choosing the order)


	4. Together Again (Mild NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : Body worship  
>  **Pairing** : TenRiku  
>  **Word Count** : 100  
>  **Warning** : Incest

Riku shivered under Ten's caress and watched his twin leave soft kisses following the trail left by his fingers.

"You grew up so much without me," Ten breathed against his pert nipple, leaving with a feathery kiss.

His fingers and lips took their time, consistent praise brushing over him, about how handsome he was, wishing they grew up together, and how lucky Ten felt that Riku chose him.

"So beautiful," Ten whispered between kisses, adding small nips and licks along his abs. "All mine."

Riku smiled, reaching out to run his fingers through Ten's soft hair. "Always yours, Ten-nii. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still crying over these two. 
> 
>  
> 
> JUST-- TEN WHY WONT YOU TALK TO HIM


	5. Picture Perfect (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : Amusement park date, Ten and Riku taking a ton of pictures together (I'm pretty sure that's how it went down?)  
>  **Pairing** : TenRiku  
>  **Word Count** : 100  
>  **Warnings** : fluffy(?), unedited
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE SEE THE [BEAUTIFUL NEZU'S ART](https://twitter.com/NezuDango/status/700261701615136768) FOR THIS DRABBLE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

"Stand over there, Riku."

"But, Ten-nii-"

Shaking his head, Ten waved him off, and Riku dragged his feet over. Earlier, Riku was happy and eager to please his brother, cheerfully smiling and posing for the camera, but Riku didn't want to add more shots into Ten's not-so-secret album of him; he wanted them together. 

With one goal in his mind, he spun on his heel, grabbed Ten's phone, and pressed his lips to his cheek.

_Click._

In the shot, Ten's eyes were wide and the blush on their cheeks matched.

For the rest of the date, Riku took their pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still crying over the Valentine's Day login bonus screen.
> 
> (But seriously I will edit these eventually when I'm not distracted)


	6. Photographs (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, he just happens to conveniently own pictures of Riku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : Ten looking at pictures of Riku and reminiscing.  
>  **Pairing** : TenRiku  
>  **Word Count** : 100  
>  **Warnings** : unedited

Ten wouldn't admit he was lonely, but when he was alone Ten would swipe through cherished pictures, confident that no one would catch him smiling back at a younger Riku while reliving the moments frozen in time. Living through them as if it were yesterday, vivid and warm, assured that Riku's smile would distract Ten from his yearning to be with him. 

Sometimes, when he returned to reality, he would catch himself wiping away the tears in Riku's eyes with his finger, wistfully stroking Riku's cheek, or softly pressing his lips against the screen.

No, he wasn't lonely at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this was the first one I wrote...


	7. Rehearsing (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu has a hard time concentrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : I believe it was A tells B to "get out and take what's yours" and B says "okay" then carries A out with them.  
>  **Pairing:** RyuuSou  
>  **Word count:** 250  
>  **Warning:** Nothing I can think of.

Sougo just looked too cute.

Though Ryuu had agreed to help Sougo with rehearsing a scene for their drama, he couldn't help being distracted. He stared at Sougo's pouting lips, and considered kissing them. They were soft, Ryuu knew, from the many times they were contoured against his. 

Just one more kiss wouldn't hurt. Sure, Sougo would be a blushing mess afterwards, but it would be worth it. Ryuu loved seeing all of Sougo's faces. His kind and loving smile when they woke up together, the sorrowful expression where he looked away and his brows came together, and his flushed cheeks when he was drunk or when they were making love. 

"Ryuu?" Sougo shook his arm. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, " Ryuu laughed and looked into Sougo's eyes. "Shall we do it again?"

Sougo nodded and eyed him suspiciously. He took a deep breath and switched back to his role. "Fine. If you're going to be that way, you can take what's yours and leave!"

There it was again. The frown - no, pout - distracted Ryuu again. Too cute.

"Ryuu?" 

Ah. Screw it.

"I will." Ryuu delivered his line, grasped Sougo's arms, and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Once Sougo relaxed into him, Ryuu pulled away and picked him up, carrying him to the bedroom. 

"What are you doing?" Sougo asked, dazed and breathless.

"Doing what you said," Ryuu answered, shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by my [partner in crime ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolee). Thank you!


	8. Weekend (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : Ryuu and Gaku relaxing with each other. (I think this is what it was)  
>  **Pairing:** RyuuGaku  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Warning:** unedited ;;

Ryuu's laughs fade once he tucks his feet under the blanket, away from Gaku's wandering fingers, and pulls his boyfriend onto his broad chest. A smile remains on Gaku's lips as he relaxes into him and they fall back into a peaceful quiet continuing their marathon. 

He's content relaxing in Ryuu's arms, until Ryuu begins to thread his fingers in his silver hair. Swiftly, he settles himself onto Ryuu's lap and wraps his arms around his neck, diving in for a kiss. Ryuu pulls him in closer, inviting Gaku to push his tongue inside and tangle with his.

Much better.


	9. Tickle Assault (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** A is super ticklish and B or C thinks A might secretly hate them and leave.  
>  **Pairing:** IoTenRiku  
>  **Word count:** 250  
>  **Warning:** Nada

"Y-you two, " Iori struggled to say in between his laughs, as he attempted to dodge both of his boyfriend's persistent fingers. "S-stop it!"

"Oh?" Ten smirked as he tickled Iori's side again. "You're laughing so much. You must be having fun."

"I'm--" Iori attempted to protest but another laugh was ripped from his lips once Riku's hands joined in.

Iori squirmed, moving side to side as he tried to push their hands away. He tried his best to escape their tickle assault, one that happened every other day since Ten, attempting to convince Iori to come to bed, learned that squeezing a certain way along Iori's sides would leave him breathless and doubled over laughing. 

Finally, when Riku faltered in his squeezes, Iori managed to take in a deep breath and shouted, "Stop!"

Somehow his yell knocked Riku off balance, resulting in Ten being pulled down as Riku fell onto Iori's chest. Their landing knocked the wind out of Iori and he lay there in annoyance, trying to catch his breath. Through the ringing in his ears, he managed to hear Riku speaking in a low voice to Ten.

"Do you think he secretly hates us for this? Is he going to leave us?"

Now that's just silly, Iori thought, he loved them too much to leave them for some silly tickling. 

Ten shook his head on Iori’s chest. "He won't leave us, Riku."

With a smile on his lips, Iori wrapped his arms around them, and replied, "Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my partner in crime [Isa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolee)! (though I may have added a few words to make it to 250 after she looked over it *cough*)


	10. Coming home (Mild NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** A and B innocently make out, become aroused, and C comes home knowing what's up.  
>  **Pairing:** IoTenRiku  
>  **Word count:** 200  
>  **Warning:** Uhm...nothing?

Riku and Iori's breaths mingled in their kisses. Hands slowly rubbed up and down each other’s backs, squeezing now and again, as they kissed. Their makeout session was innocent. Well, it was supposed to be before they felt each other’s growing arousals.

Riku gulped as he looked down at Iori who had a beautiful dust of pink on his cheeks. "Um...Iori what should we do?"

"Kujou-san will be home soon," Iori stated as he pushed himself up.

"You're right!" Riku smiled as he readjusted himself on the couch. "We can wait for Ten-nii!"

Luckily for the two, they didn't have to wait long as the doorknob turned and the door pushed open.

"I'm home," Ten called out as he shut the door.

"Welcome home," Iori greeted their boyfriend.

"W-Welcome home," echoed Riku with a nervous smile on his face.

Ten studied his two boyfriends, eyeing the deep flush on their cheeks and the telling tent of their shorts. He sighed, stripped out of his shirt and pants, and held back from smiling after he heard Riku's quiet cheer. Soon after, he felt Iori pull him into a kiss as Riku pulled down Ten's briefs.

It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my partner in crime for continuing to check my writing.


	11. On the House (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Set in coffee shop. Two always looking over at one then send coffee over with their numbers on it. Or something like that.  
>  **Pairing:** IoTenRiku  
>  **Word Count:** 200  
>  **Warning:** not edited, probs ooc

All Iori wanted was to have coffee and read in his favorite shop. He didn't want the attention of his favorite twin baristas, not when he was supposed to be studying. It didn't help that when Ten chuckled, Iori would immediately look up then down again once he met a smug smirk and a cheerful smile. They laughed quietly and whispered how cute Iori was.

Studying be damned, Iori grumbled and buried his face in his hands to hide the dark blush blooming on his cheeks, which grew darker at Riku's adorable soft squeal and Ten's charming chuckle. 

He missed the soft clatter of a cup and only when Tsumugi giggled and wished him luck did Iori peek out from his fingers to see more coffee in front of him. Cute depictions of the twins and a phone number had been drawn in the froth. He raised a brow, curious if this meant what he thought it did. 

It wouldn't be wrong to get his hopes up, right? 

He peeked over at them and his heart leaped. Riku's shy smile matched his wave and Ten's confident wink caught Iori off guard.

Iori smiled back and called them later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always have a rough time when I give myself a word limit? I have a smut to finish ahahah oops. 
> 
> Here have some IoTenRiku because that's all I can think about right now.
> 
> Ahh, I'll most likely make a separate drabble set for them being happily dumb and domestic together.


	12. Mornings - GakuRiku (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : "He backed into the room..." from tumblr  
>  **Pairing:** GakuRiku  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Warning:** None

Riku backs into the room carrying a stack of files in his arms and a piece of toast in his mouth. He’s late, but the small smile from Gaku eases the tension in his shoulders.

As Riku happily goes to place the files on the desk, Gaku pulls him down onto his lap and into his arms, the files and toast spilling onto the floor. 

“That brat…” Gaku places a soft kiss on his cheek. “He interrupted our morning cuddle.”

“Ten-nii said you better take care of me,” Riku laughs, wrapping his arms around Gaku’s back. “Or else.”

He groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I have something to update with. 
> 
> There had been an influx of GakuRiku art on my TL when I did this.
> 
>  
> 
> Is this also where I admit that I don't care for name order in ships/first person named tops?  
> If it sounds good one way I'll keep it that way especially since I'm essentially a lazy person.
> 
> It's just a simple sw-
> 
> Yes, yes, I know. But, did I mention that I'm lazy.


	13. Mornings - TenIo (S/NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : "Have you seen my shoes?" from tumblr  
>  **Pairing:** TenIo  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Warning:** Underaged? (Are they aging up in-universe?), Implied

“Have you seen my shoes?” 

Iori rolls over, sore and satisfied, to smirk at Ten’s frown. 

“You’re the one who undressed in a hurry,” he answers, snuggling further into the sheets. “Shouldn’t you know where they’d be?”

Ten scoffs in amusement. “You were the one having trouble trying to yank off my pants.” He laughs, light and airy, which soon deepens into a dark chuckle. “All while mewling ‘Tenten-chan...I need Tenten-chan’ while pulling out my—”

“Shut up.” Cheeks burning at the memory of kneeling in front of Ten and begging for his dick, Iori throws the covers over his head.


	14. Bedtime Stories (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** None. Inspired by the Ichibankuji set.  
>  **Pairing:** TenRiku  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Warning:** Incest. Though it's mostly innocent 'I want to stay with Ten-nii' deal but let's be safe.

"I wanna be king."

"Ah...then I'll--"

"We can both be kings, right?"

"No...I'd have to be the prince. There can’t be two kings in one country. We’d have to be separate,” Ten supplies a matter-of-factly.

"We can still be together then, right?"

"No. You will marry someone eventually. So..you'd have a queen."

"Then Ten-nii will be my queen!"

"..."

"Queen Ten-nii!"

"What." Ten stared, skeptically, into Riku’s hopeful eyes.

“My queen.” Riku declares again, tightening his embrace around Ten’s waist, and rubs his face into the older twin’s stomach as if he could bury himself deeper into Ten’s skin.


	15. Chains (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku probably shouldn't have said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _You have no idea what I'm capable of._ and the new TRG image where Ten's chained up with the other two wrapped around him. /nosebleeds  
>  **Pairing:** TenGakuRyuu  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Warning:** Some BDSM

It started with a joke.

“You have no idea what I’m capable of,” Ten had said quietly so that only Gaku and Ryuu could hear.

They knew there was weight in those words but they didn’t foresee being tied and chained that night. 

“Ten,” Gaku growls, his frustration strained with lust. Ryuu whimpers beside him, shifting for a more comfortable position, causing the ropes to dig in further. 

Ten smiles down at the two as they struggle in their binds, fingers lovingly tracing along muscled thighs up to hardening lengths, and slips on one last bind.

“This will be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a few drabbles back I said something about just choosing a pair name and sticking with it even if the designated bottom is the top. But LOL I'll just do it normally.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for not updating for a while. Life...and distractions! If...anyone has seen be flail over random things on Twitter that's where I was. And work.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully I can get back to this after finishing what I really should. 
> 
>  
> 
> Take care!


	16. Cream (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** None. Inspired by the new job set ahaha.  
>  **Pairing:** GakuRikuGaku  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Warning:** Sexual. Bad title.

Gaku raises an inquisitive brow at his lover. “Riku, what are you doing?” 

Kneeling and exposing Gaku’s erection, Riku eyes the confectioner bag in his hand like an old foe. 

“You said you made the best frosting.” Riku declares, squeezing a line of pale cream along throbbing length triumphantly, confident and practiced. 

Cold air and sugar sending shivers down Gaku’s body, he grips the counter tighter as his legs tremble. “I was...going to make you cake…” 

Riku’s smile is predatory. “I want it this way.”

He takes one long and slow lick, effortlessly earning a low echoing moan.

“Shh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha...ahahhahaha  
> It's supposed to be GakuRiku day right? /tosses confetti


	17. Vocal (Mild NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Vocal.  
>  **Pairing:** TenIo  
>  **Word count:** 50 (coughs)  
>  **Warning:** Mostly implied.

“I want you to be more vocal.” Iori demands, rolling over.

“Why?”

“It's only fair.”

“Really now,” Ten airily chuckles. “How can I when I'm preoccupied?”

“Preoccupied.” Dubious, Iori makes a face.

Ten pats his cheek, fingers trailing down to trace over numerous hickeys. “I'm the one making you scream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops with updating and I like this at 50 words.


	18. Clothes make the man (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Iori likes traditional clothes on Ten  
>  **Pairing:** TenIo  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Warning:** None? Mostly implications.

“Why are you wearing that?”

“You were staring at me the whole time. I thought you liked me in this,” Ten states, slipping red cloth off his shoulder, unveiling faded marks that Iori made. “Or were you worried about these?”

Iori scoffs, crossing his arms, aware that Ten was capable of hiding the results of their nightly meetings. “As if.”

“That’s right.” Ten chuckles, slamming his hand against the wall. Iori gulps as the kimono slides down further. “Yours don’t stay long enough.” Soft lips slide like silk over Iori’s neck. “Shall I teach you how to do it properly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy TenIo Day?  
> /laughs


	19. Senpai's Word (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** I heard she's an exceptional lover.  
>  **Pairing:** TenIo, implied past YamaTen  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Warning:** Suggestive

“I heard he’s an exceptional lover,” a coworker says, slapping Iori’s back.

Yamato chuckles beside him, taking a swig of beer. “Quite flexible, too.”

The older man winks, glasses glinting with an all knowing shine. In them Iori imagines Ten, wanton and desperate, drool pooling onto disheveled sheets.

If they only knew. 

Kujou Ten was definitely flexible, not in the manner that Yamato had him, but in the choices he gave Iori. Ten’s image fades into a cocky smile and teeth nipping at sticky skin. “ _You’re so cute, Iori._ ”

Iori fidgets and blushes, earning another slap and cheer.

If only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy TenIo Day?!
> 
> With a side of implied YamaTen.
> 
> Actually, background behind this one is from an AU I was thinking of writing one day. Interested? Not interested? Let me know!
> 
> (/cough) I'll write it eventually regardless.


	20. Proper (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Ten's academy card where he's in the disciplinary committee. Because who doesn't want more ainana academy.  
>  **Pairing:** TenRiku  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Warning:** Incest

What’s the best way to react in a situation where your naked little brother, staring up at you with red eyes burning with thirsting lust, demands that you strip so he can prove that he wears his uniform properly? 

Ten doesn’t know, but the blood rushing to his dick displays how impressed he is by Riku’s confrontation. Impatiently, Riku swiftly pulls down Ten’s black pants, and slides his red tie over the hardening length while sinking to his knees.

“I’ll prove it, Ten-nii.” Riku’s whispers, smirking, tying the cloth at the base of Ten’s cock and pulls the tie up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY TENRIKU DAY
> 
> Ah, the first pairing I fell in love with. Now I have so many pairing I love I don't know what to do with myself.
> 
> Also, I've gone ahead and labeled the SFW fics here and changed the rating. The drabbles aren't as explicit, I only decided to rate higher to be safe. I plan to have a new set of drabbles, moreso SFW since I learned that there are some readers that would like to, but because of the age restriction they don't venture through here. I won't be moving the SFW drabbles here to the other set, my only reasoning being that I'm a lazy butt and I have only a few hours to complete the fluff prompt I was given. 
> 
> TL;DR NSFW & SFW labels on titles. Rest of future updates here will be NSFW.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	21. Defiance (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Ainana academy based. Cough. Brother Zone escape.  
>  **Pairing:** TenRyuu  
>  **Word count:** 350  
>  **Warning:** Half looked over by Isa! Rushed ending.

“You said I’m a good student, sensei.” Ten comments idly, crossing his legs and sinking back into the pillows.

Ryuu sighs, tugging at his binds, before groaning in agreement. “I did...but what does that have to do with this?”

Ten flips a page through his book, scribbling notes in the margins, as he reminds Ryuu of last night. “And you told me to take care of you while you were drunk. Like your brothers would.”

“I didn’t mean this!” Ryuu shakes his arms over his head, rattling the chains of his pink and fluffy handcuffs. “And they don't do this!”

“You were fine with it last night. You wanted it.”

“Ten, I was drunk.”

“You really wanted me to take care of you.” Ten pauses then emphasizes, “ _Like your brothers_. But, because I'm such a good younger brother you let me handcuff you.”

Only when Ten cuts off Ryuu’s attempt to protest by kissing him, does realization dawn upon Ryuu.

“I’m not your little brother.” Ten chuckles and drags a slender digit down Ryuu’s chest, over purple marks, and the memories come back to Ryuu. Smoothing soothing circles over Ryuu’s abs, Ten smirks once Ryuu’s face turns beet red, recalling the welcomed heat of cum over his stomach.

“You wouldn't do this with your brothers, would you?”

“No, I wouldn’t. Ten, it’s because I...it’s--”

“Hm?”

A silence falls between them and Ryuu hopes that Ten can’t hear the loud beats of his heart as he thinks about all the repercussions and the taboo of pursuing an actual relationship. Ryuu was drunk, that was certain, but he enjoyed what transpired last night. At least the bits and pieces he could remember.

Ten hovering over him, with the hint of a cocky smile, making sure Ryuu was alright and comfortable before having his way with him. The gentle care as Ten cleaned him up and placed fluttering kisses on the corner of his mouth. The loving and defiant gleam in rosy hues assured Ryuu that for now they could get away with this. 

And he gives in.

Ryuu smirks. “Again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know what happened. Happy TenRyuu Day! AHAHAHA


	22. Mirror, mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Write something without dialogue.  
>  **Pairing:** RikuTen  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Warning:** Implied smut. Unedited.
> 
> It's been a while.

Riku’s thumbs rub soothing circles over Ten’s hips, brushing over pale, pristine skin. Rosen eyes sink deep into red, reflecting curiosity and concern, lips parting but never forming words. Thoughts still as desire intertwines their tongues, limbs, and fingers. Melting into one, they sink further and deeper into each other, into harmony, into eternity. Matched movements furrowing into snapping hips and locked legs; hushed pants rising to harmonious moans; steady rhythm rushing to the climax.

Their fingers remain intertwined, a content glow mirroring in their shy smiles, and Riku happily embraces Ten when he doesn't leave. 

Not in this dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY RIKU YOU CAN BLAME ME FOR LOOKING THROUGH THE PICTURES AND GETTING THE IDEA 'OH HEY THE ANGLES ARE INTER--OH SHIT THIS IDEA IS GREAT LET'S MAKE RIKU SUFFER'  
> SHIROI'S PROMPTS ARE PRETTY FUN!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Um, thank you for making it here!


End file.
